Astro Switches
The Astro Switches '(アストロスイッチ, ''Asutoro Suitchi) are special push-button switches that hold a special energy called the '''Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー, Kozumikku Enajī) that are the center of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. By pushing the buttons on the Switches, Kamen Rider Fourze can turn it "on" (オン) to access Modules. There are 40 known Astro Switches in total. List of Astro Switches #'Rocket Switch' (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi?, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru?) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By enabling the Exhaust Thruster, Fourze can add 40t more force to his punches. #'Launcher Switch' (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi?, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru?) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy. #'Drill Switch' (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi?, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru?) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick. It spins around 200 rpm. #'Radar Switch' (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi?, Square): The Radar Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch homing missiles. #'Magichand Switch' (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the MagicHand Module on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10m reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi?). #'Camera Switch' (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi?, Square): The Camera Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Camera Module (カメラモジュール, Kamera Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is also used to change Bagameal from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Parachute Switch' (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi?, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to use three parachutes to land safely to the ground. When the parachutes are not used thay are stored in the box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. #'Chainsaw Switch' (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi?, X): The Chainsaw switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru?) on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute. #'Hopping Switch' (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi?, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru?) on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase the jumping height, from 20 meters to 40 meters. #'Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi?, Circle): The Elek Switch allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Elek States and arms him with the Billy the Rod. #'Scissors Switch' (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi?, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru?) on his left arm. The Flash Switch is also used to change Potachokin from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Beat Switch' (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi?, X): The Beat Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru?) on his right leg. #'Chain Array Switch' (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi?, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Chain Array Module (チェーンアレイモジュール, Chēn Arei Mojūru?) on his right arm. #'Smoke Switch' (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi?): The Smoke Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru?). #'Spike Switch' (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi?): The Spike Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru?). #'Winch Switch' (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi?, Square): The Winch Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru?) on his left arm. #'Flash Switch' (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi?, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru?) on his right arm. The Flash Switch is also used to change Flashake from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Shield Switch' (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi?, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack. #'Gattling Switch' (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi?, Triangle): The Gattling Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Gattling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru?) on his left leg. #'Fire Switch' (ファイアースイッチ, Faiā Suitchi?, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Fire States and arms him with the Hi-Hackgun. #'Stealth Switch' (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi?, X): The Stealth Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru?) on his right leg. #'Hammer Switch' (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi?, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru?) on his left arm. #'Water Switch' (ウォータースイッチ, Wōtā Suitchi?, Triangle): The Water Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Water Module (ウォーターモジュール, Wōtā Mojūru?) on his left leg. Gallery Astro Switches 2.png Astro Switches.png Chainsaw Module.png Rocket Module.png Radar Module.png Drill Module.png Launcher Module.png Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Items